Having you
by HayleyDarkQueen1
Summary: Kurt is in a toxic relationship with his cousin Dave. For years he has bee subject to Dave's sexual desires, convinced that what they do is love. Can Sam, Kurt's longtime friend who pines for Kurt's heart convince him that what he feels, the abuse he suffers isn't right. Rape, sex,drunk sex, noncon. Sam/Kurt karofsky/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Dave huffed as he flipped through file after file of improperly written medical reports. It was after 8:30 his check out time but as he had come to realize so long ago he would never get out on time. Someone was bound to make a mistake and Dave was always the one to fix it.

As always he sat in his office, lab coat still on,the desk lamp illuminating the entire room. His only company was the janitor who made his rounds ever so lazily.

He ran his hands through his dark hair and felt through his coat pocket for his glasses. A soft tapping on his door caught his attention. Slowly he lifted his head to see a figure infront of the glass doors of his office. He smiled motioning the figure to step in with a movement of his hand.

As Kurt pushed open the door a small smile fell upon Dave's lips. He was dressed in his private school uniform.

"What's up?" Dave asks placing his glasses on his desk.

Kurt closes the door behind him, drops his bag and holds up a small container of food. "Carole said you could use a decent meal." He shook the container before stepping closer to Dave's desk and dropping it onto the desk.

"Carole's food is okay, nothing special she should stop giving herself so much credit."

Kurt shrugged and looked around the office. "Nice setup, cuz."

Dave rolled in his chair pulling on Kurt's arm, edging the boy closer towards him. "This is nothing. The head doctors office, now that's something to brag about." As Kurt edged closer Dave pulled him to sit in his lap. A nervous smile formed upon Kurt's lips.

"Really now...?"

"Mm-hm, big desk, killer view, and a place to store your hard stuff." he nodded towards his small desk drawer. "I have to hide mine or I'd get fired"

Kurt sat uncomfortably in Dave's lap strictly keeping his hands to himself. Dave on the other hand was getting a little touchy. His left hand stroked Kurt's back while the other steadily slid up the front of Kurt's sHirt.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt knew all to well where Daves actions would quickly lead. But before he could respond Dave craned his head and pressed his lips to Kurts. Dave groped his chest and back and easily moved Kurt into a better position. Kurts hands rested on Dave's chest in submission. Kurt knew submission was better than fighting. Prolonging the inevitable was pointless.

"Are we going to do this here?"

Dave chuckled. "Where is your mind wandering off to Kurt? All this is is some sinfull kissing, I wasn't thinking of taking it that far!"

"N-Neither was I. But the man outside-"

Kurt felt his cheeks burn as Dave kissed his neck,nibbling on the small vein that stood out against his pale skin. "Let him come by and see, I don't care."

Dave lied to Kurt, and to himself. It would matter a whole lot to him if he were found out. More than he would ever admit in public.

As Dave's lips trailed lower down Kurt's neck, the younger boy on his lap squirmed in anxiety and delight. Dave's hands slowly pushed down Kurt's blazer off his shoulders. Kurt moved his arms to hastily,allowing Dave to move his jacket all the way.

Kurt's lips returned to Dave's with a fiery passion, his hands cupping Dave's face. Dave was busy removing Kurt's tie and sliding it off onto the floor beside his jacket.

Kurt stradled Dave's lap in an awkward position. His knees were bent uncomfortable and the constant movement and weight caused the chair to squeak and slide beneath him.

Grabbing a fistful of Dave's hair, Kurt pulled Dave closer to him allowing their foreheads to touch as Dave began removing Kurt's shirt.

Kurt began slowly grinding his hips forwards causing the chair to roll slightly before Dave planted his feet firmly on the floor. The squeaking sound resumed as Kurt continued, soft gasps falling past his lips and into the open air.

Dave unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and stared and the younger boys soft skin with lust filled eyes. His eyes raked over his stomach to his pink nipples all the way to his gentle collar bone. He placed his hands through the fabric of Kurt's shirt holding his sides and slid upward grazing his skin gently. Dave eyes locked onto Kurt's face, his eyes closed and lips moving making soundless motions.

Dave's eyes took in every detail of the sight before him and as he slowly moved towards Kurt's nipples he watched in anticipation as Kurt gripped his hair tighter.

Dave pinched Kurt's right nipple and felt his erection grow hot as Kurt slowly ground his erection against Dave's in retaliation.

His lips parted at the sweet movement and his body begged for more. He fondled Kurts nipples and played with them receiving the action he has so sweetly desired. He lowered his lips to Kurts neck, kissing lower and lower towards his nipples.

As his tongue was about to touch Kurt's nipple the sound of a vacuum cleaner being turned on caught his attention. The sucking sound caused him to tense and as Kurt let out a shocked groan Dave pressed his head onto Kurt's chest.

Kurt was the one to move first. Quite quickly he removed himself and found his clumsily tucked his shirt into his pants and fumbled to put his jacket. Dave watched with a dissatisfied urge as Kurt put himself together.

_Of all days where the janitor never gave a damn, why today?_ He thought to himself."I'll meet you outside." he said as he quickly began shuffling papers on his desk.

Kurt rushed outside towards the elevator and Dave follows, turning off the light in his office and closing the door.

* * *

Dave thrust Kurt against the door of his apartment as soon as the younger boy had stepped in. His lips smashing against Kurt's neck in a rush of sexual frustration. The boy wouldn't even touch him on the drive there. Dave had secretly prayed Kurt would suck on his neck while he drove or stick his hand down his pants but instead he had been awarded a whole twenty minutes of nothing.

Kurts bag slide down his shoulder and into his hands as heround himself giving in to Dave whose hands cupped his face roughly. Pushing his body into Dave's, Kurt felt him begin to pull away.

"You don't know how bad I want to fuck you right now!" Dave muttered holding on to Kurt's body as he began to step back toward his bedroom.

Kurt giggled.

"I want you so bad Kurt!"

Dave felt his back press against the door of his bedroom. Kurt let the strap of his bag slip through his fingers and fall onto the floor with a soft thud. His hands pressed against the door, supporting himself, as Dave began working on his belt. He had to get his hands on Kurt.

Dave unbuckled Kurt's belt and shoved his hand down the boys pants and groped the boys member.

"Ohhh."

Kurt moaned. Slightly he ducked his head and began to suck on Dave's neck. His younger darted out and licked the soft flesh as Dave slowly began tracing his finger around the tip of Kurt's cock.

"Aaaa. . ." Kurt moaned while he sucked Dave's neck, his teeth gently grazing the skin.

Dave craned his neck to give Kurt more space to lick.

Dave's hand slowly grazed the length of Kurt's member and began moving up and down.

"Huu. . ." Kurt bit Dave's neck gently pulling and releasing the skin his teeth latched onto gently.

Dave continued to pump Kurt's cock and began gaining speedhim his movements. Kurt's moans increased with each touch.

Dave's erection grew in his pants as he whispered into Kurt's ear. "You like that?"

Kurt nodded shamelessly.

Dave increased his speed.

"Ohhhh," Kurt could feel himself growing close. "Uh,uh,Dave."

"Yeah you like that!" Dave smiled as Kurt nodded grinding himself into Dave's body.

Kurt came in Dave's hands with a genle moan. Dave smiled to himself as Kurt continued to nestle himself into Dave, remindinghim of a child cuddling toit's parent for warmth.

Dave pushed the door to his room open and led Kurt inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave lay tucked beneath the sheets in his bedroom along with Kurt wrapped nicely in his arms. He looked down at his little beauty. Half asleep Kurt still continued to trace his thigh around Dave's member. Probably trying to start up another round to keep himself awake.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hm?"

"That was incredible!" The boy giggled softly nodding his head into Dave's chest, falling asleep.

It was after ten and they had already done it with Kurt's thighs messaging his member he wanted more. Wanted to grab the boy by the waist and bend him over. Wanted to hear the boy moan while he thrust in and out of him until his desires were met. Wanted to jerk him back awake with the motion of their bodies moving together.

But he couldn't. His little beauty was tired and he needed his rest for tomorrow. Perhaps in the morning they would share a moment together in the shower.

He smiled at the thought. Reaching over to turn out the nightstand light, he kissed Kurt on the head. They would have tomorrow morning.

* * *

Dave watches Kurt with the excitement of a little boy as he washes himself. Unaware of his prescence Kurt continues to bathe himself, Dave watches as the boys hands travel around his body. Soap and water sliding down his body enticing Dave. Further.

Unable to control himself he pulls back the glass door. Startled Kurt jumps back dropping both his washcloth and bar of soap into the tub.

"Dave!?"

He only smiles removing his boxers and steps into the shower. Warm water hitting his face and back as he stares at his little beauty. Kurt smiles sheepishly before Dave grabs his waist and pulls him towards his body quickly divulging into his neck.

"Hmm." Kurt moans with gentle satisfaction as he realizes the scenario around him.

Daves toungue licks the soap along Kurt's neck as his hands trail towards Kurt's hips. Kurt's hands latch themselves around Dave's neck draping down to his back as Dave's toungue moves upward to Kurt's chin.

Kurt grinds his body into Dave's excitedly. Daves pulls from Kurt and latches himself onto his lips, nibbling and sucking and constantly biting them.

"God Dave," Kurt moans against Dave's lips as he slowly begins to wrap his legs around Dave's legs waist. "fuck me, fuck me please, babe."

Dave leans against Kurt against the tile wall and thrusts into the young boy earning himself a shameless moan of sheer satisfaction. Dave smiles, truly loving Kurt when he gets like this so easy, so willing, so shameless and downright dirty. Wanting and needing to the point where it makes him hot.

He slowly begins moving in and out of Kurt. Their two bodies slapping together echoing throughout the bathroom increased by the water that covers them.

"Yeah baby, yeah, oh,oh,uh,ugh," Kurt moans with each thrust the pain of the tiles grinding into his back adding on to his pleasure. "More,more, fuck me babe, god fuck me good."

Dave continues thrusting, his eyes focused on Kurt whose head is tossed back in pleasure his mouth agape as he moans joyously. Kurt's eyes are barely attentive almost entirely rolled back as he rides through his orgasm.

"Yeah,yeah, ugh,ugh,shit,shit."Dave himself grunts and moans as he thrusts in and out of Kurt's tight little hole which surprises Dave everytime they hook up. His body is still so pristine, so indulgable, so incredible and virgin like even after all these years.

His hands both cradle Kurts back and stroke it begin to shake as he begins to reach his climax.

"Oh,Oh,I'm gonna cum," Kurt moans tossing his head forward to rest on Dave's shoulders.

"It's okay baby, you cum when you want." he reassures Kurt gently as he feels himself growing close.

Kurt comes merely moments before Dave does as Dave gives one final thrust deeply into Kurt. Dave letting a deep groan escape his lips while Kurt whimpers.

Satisfaction overcomes Dave as Kurt clenches to him tighter when Dave begins to pull out from inside Kurt. "M-More."

Kurt whines softly wrapping himself around Dave like a toddler latching on to it's mother for protection. It reminds Dave of when they were younger when he had begun all of this.

"Babe," Dave says softly. "I can't stay here all day."

The water was fading from warm to cold and the washcloth and soap had clogged the drain. Dave now realized that water filled the tub almost entirely.

Kurt continues to whine and begins to move himself around Dave's member slowly, the way he always would wanting to entice another round.

"Dave." Kurt gives his best whine while still burrying himself into Dave's body. Leaning against the wall soon becomes tiresome along with the task of supporting Kurt's body.

Dave sighs blaming himself for Kurt's neediness. Kurt was dependent on him for all his pleasures. Spoilt really if Dave would specify? Kurt continue to moans for more like a little child until Dave can no longer take it.

Annoyed and frustrated he pulls out of Kurt roughly causing the boy to whimper and wince simultaneously. He lets him down roughly before exiting the shower. Muttering at Kurt to stop being a brat.

Worried Kurt follows Dave out who after drying himself off begins to put his boxers back on. Kurt maintains his distance as he has so often learned to in the wake of Dave's annoyance.

"Dave?" Kurt hopes his voice is secure enough to no longer bring on any unwanted anger from Dave.

"When I say we're done, we're done!" Dave says as he finds a pair of pants to wear.

"I-"

"Shut it. God dammit Kurt every time with you it's always the same god damn thing. More,more,more." Kurt slowly begins to dry himself off, shame replacing all of his previous feelings of pleasure, and begins to dress himself with his spare set of clothes kept in Daves closet.

"You want more why don't you go out and get yourself some kid from school who can fuck you senseless!"

"I don't want anyone else!" Kurt says back,tears beginning to form in his eyes as his lip begins to tremble. He stares up at Dave, breathing deeply.

"As a matter of fact why does it have to be just one! Go find every guy looking for a piece of ass or mouth to get in and have them come to you during study hall in a closet! You'll get as much as you want there! I bet you'd like that, nonstop fucking cause clearly whatever I'm doing isn't working. Clearly just me isn't good enough. "

Dave finds himself filled with some unknown fit forage at the thought of Kurt actually welcomingother guys to what he deemed personally his. The thought of Kurt getting down on his knees or taking in another mans cock sent him over the edge.

"Stop it!" Kurt cries.

"More, god that is so pathetic." Dave adjust his tie angrily. "You think I can just drop everything and give you what you want, what you expect. Well babe let me tell you something, sorry to disappoint but you are not he center of my concern. Go find someone who can do you right if I'm not good enough!"

He lets out a deep huff as he begins to put on his shoes and shoots Kurt a dirty glare. His mood changes slightly as he sees Kurt, his little beauty in tears trembling and shaking.

A sob escapes his lips as Kurt pulls his bag over his shoulder.

Dave reaches a hand out to him and Kurt flinches away. Making Dave feel worse than he has in a long time.

"I'm really sorry I'm not the center of your concerns either." Kurt says before he leaves wiping tears from his eyes.

"Kurt!" Dave shouts before he hears the door slam shut. He runs his fingers through his hair knowing that he would need time to really relax before he could make an apology.

* * *

Kurt wiped tears from his eyes as he leaves Dave's apartment building.

He wishes he never would have been so needy before, he only wanted to be close to Dave, truly together just a bit longer.

He doesn't fully understand why Dave is suddenly so angry, it scares him. He only hopes that it fades quickly.


End file.
